


aching

by otoutouji



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, just all around incredibly self indulgent, only briefly mentioned but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otoutouji/pseuds/otoutouji
Summary: Ryoken tends to have a hard time speaking up about his problems. Yusaku doesn't mind too terribly much.





	aching

Spending time in Yusaku’s apartment had become a daily occurance in the few months they’d been together, and Ryoken had to admit… he really did enjoy it. It was comfortable holed up in his room, as small and shabby as it might’ve been. There was never any pressure to hold conversation, something he was glad for; small talk wasn’t exactly his forte. 

 

More often than not they spent the afternoon lounging around, tapping away at their keyboards with just as much focus as they would in any other environment. Yusaku tended to stay at his desk while Ryoken had unofficially claimed his bed as a place of work. More and more often though, Ryoken found a part of him wishing Yusaku would come and join him sometimes, curling up against his side and making himself comfortable. He never voiced that wish - for some reason it felt too… intimate, almost domestic. The concept felt incredibly foreign, and it wasn’t one he was sure how to handle yet.

 

It wasn’t that they weren’t affectionate; they spent most nights wrapped in each other’s arms, trading kisses and touches that were, by anyone else’s standards, far more intimate than vocally expressing his desire for casual closeness. 

 

Admittedly, Ryoken had issue giving voice to his concerns around Yusaku in general. He wasn’t used to having someone who would listen, who he was allowed to complain to. Despite the walls the two had slowly broken down physically, there was an emotional gap that Ryoken hadn’t quite figured out how to bridge yet when it came to being open about his own problems.

 

Which was how he ended up in his current situation; desperately needing to piss. It was already late in the evening, but they had opted to go back to work after a quick dinner. They were making progress faster than expected, and the promise of approaching the finish line was a challenge neither would back down from. There was always this sort of calm when they were focused on their work, the room silent except the clicking of keys and the occasional noise of frustration if one of them hit a roadblock. 

 

It was the sort of quiet that was hard to break until they wrapped up for the night, and it was that fact that had led Ryoken to keeping his incessantly growing desperation under wraps for the past hour or so. They’d be done soon, and then he’d be fine to go and relieve himself, take a nice shower, and turn in for the night. There was no need to waste time now, not when they were so close to finishing.

 

That decision was quickly proving to have been a fatal mistake. His concentration wavered each time he felt the pangs in his abdomen demanding he deal with this sooner rather than later, and eventually he lost focus completely, more concerned with trying to stay in control. It was something hard to be subtle about though, and eventually his fidgeting caught Yusaku’s attention. The concerned look in his eyes only made things worse, made him feel like a deer caught in the headlights as it became impossible to play off his desperation as anything other than what it was.

 

“What’s wrong? You stopped working like ten minutes ago, and you’ve just kind of been spacing out over there.” Astute as ever, Ryoken realized with an irritable sigh. There really was no getting things past Yusaku; he paid a lot more attention to his surroundings than he let on. 

 

Taking a deep breath to steady himself before the admission, Ryoken averted his eyes and replied as nonchalantly as he could manage in the situation. “Just need to go to the restroom, that’s all.” Yusaku’s face immediately twisted into some mix of confusion and concern. 

 

“If that’s the case, go ahead. Why bother waiting?” Ryoken couldn’t find a completely honest answer that didn’t directly call out his inability to be openly vulnerable so he didn’t bother, instead brushing it off as if it were no big deal. 

 

“I figured I’d try and finish up what we had left to do tonight first. There isn’t a lot left so it seemed like a waste of time not to push through the last leg of it.” 

 

“Oh… well, okay I guess. But I actually finished up just now,” Yusaku replied. “It doesn’t seem like you’ve gotten a lot of work done in a while anyways, so seriously just go ahead. We don’t have to finish tonight, it was just a goal. We’re still on track to get through it with plenty of time.” 

 

He wasn’t… wrong about any of that, truthfully. He hadn’t been able to focus in the slightest for a good while now, and there wasn’t any immediate deadline they had to meet. With a resigned sigh he nodded in agreeance. 

 

“Right… you’re right.” To his own ears it sounded like it was meant to assure himself more than anything else. Still, he managed to get to his feet -- before nearly doubling over as the painful throbbing in his bladder intensified now that he was standing. “Fuck…” He could feel the sweat beading on the back of his neck as he tried to steady himself and regain a measure of composure. All the while Yusaku stared at him with that same concern, seeming torn on what, if anything, to say. 

 

“...You sure you’re alright?” is what he settled on eventually, watching as Ryoken visibly struggled to hold himself together. 

 

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” he attempted to reiterate -- at least until his indignant response caused a lapse in concentration and he could feel a sudden leak escape him with a startled whimper. Immediately his hands flew to hold himself, giving up on the pretense of trying to maintain his dignity. This… this was absolutely humiliating. He took another shaky step forward before realizing it was in vain as another sudden leak startled him.

 

This was it. He was one more step away from the dam breaking and making a mess of himself and his pride ached just as bad as his bladder. The first few leaks had been jarring enough, but the knowledge that he was only moments away from wetting himself, in front of his boyfriend no less, filled Ryoken with some sort of exhilaration; the idea was absolutely humiliating, but it was also inescapable at that point and the feeling gave birth to a new heat in his stomach. 

 

Hands still clutching desperately at his crotch, eager to retain some semblance of control for as long as he could before the inevitable, Ryoken managed to gasp out, “I’m not… going to make it.” He felt his face burn with the admission, but Yusaku’s response left him feeling even warmer.

 

“That’s okay. You shouldn’t try to fight it, you’ll just risk hurting yourself at this point.” Ryoken knew his boyfriend was being pragmatic. What he said was simply the truth of the situation. 

 

That didn’t change the fact that his eyes were alert, his gaze trained on Ryoken’s trembling hands as he squirmed incessantly. He considered a last ditch effort to make it to the restroom; he’d definitely leak, but it sounded like the last chance he had to retain a shred of dignity. 

 

One step in that direction was enough to prove that plan useless. Suddenly, before he could stop it, there was an unmistakable warmth spreading in his pants and it was over. A few small leaks quickly gave way to a flood and the groan of relief that escaped his mouth as it happened was positively sinful, even to his own ears. 

 

If he didn’t have Yusaku’s undivided attention before, he certainly did now. His teeth were worrying his lower lip, eyes still trained on Ryoken as the piss started saturating his dark pants, leaving a wet sheen on the fabric as it did so. 

 

Not that Ryoken could register that fact very well right now. His body had relaxed to a point he would’ve never suspected possible, and his vision was blurry as he surrendered to the relief he felt, pride and shame be damned. All that mattered in that moment were the unbelievable warmth as he let it all go, and the equally potent warmth he felt building in his stomach. 

 

Eventually the stream died down and he was left standing there, suddenly processing what had just happened. He had really just… 

 

Yusaku’s voice calling out broke the trance he had found himself enveloped in moments before.

 

“You’re hard.” Ah — he was. Somehow that hadn’t registered before now, and the shame of his own degeneracy burned just as hot as his face. 

 

“...I’m terribly sorry about that. If you give me a moment to catch my breath I’ll go ahead and clean up.” Before he could manage to retreat to the bathroom (equally ready for a shower and a moment of privacy to take care of himself) he found Yusaku at his side, grabbing him by the cuff of his sleeve to keep him from leaving. 

 

“I am too. Dunno why exactly, but that was… pretty hot honestly.” Goddamn Yusaku and his ability to be so  _ blunt _  about absolutely everything no matter how indecent. When he let his eyes wander though, he could tell Yusaku was being serious; the way his pants strained so hard against his dick  _ had _  to be painful. Suddenly he didn’t feel so bad about what had transpired moments ago. Instead he felt his legs finally give way, sinking onto his knees in his own mess and pressing his face against his boyfriend’s clothed hardon. The heat was palpable, and he was eager to get to servicing him. The adrenaline rush that had come from having a genuine accident left his heart racing and blood pounding. The only thing on his mind was satiating the itch it had left in its wake, and thankfully Yusaku seemed to be of a similar opinion. 

 

Threading a hand through Ryoken’s hair he offered a command — one that left Ryoken breathless with its blatantly dominant tone.

 

“I want you to blow me.” 

 

There wasn’t any arguing with that. Ryoken found his hands quickly moving to the clasp on Yusaku’s pants and made easy work of it. There was a sort of release he found in submission, and even though it was something he was still working to understand, his boyfriend had long since caught on. The residual shame he felt after the accident only fed into that headspace, leaving him enthralled in the moment as his heart continued hammering away and his breath continued to come in shaky gasps. 

 

After a few moments he had managed to get Yusaku’s pants down his thighs and that was enough as far as he was concerned. Face to face with his crotch he could see the wet spot Yusaku had made as well, precum staining the front of his underwear just from watching him… the thought left a warm feeling in his chest as he leaned in and pressed his lips against his cock through the fabric. Feeling how hard he could make Yusaku was always a source of pride, and he needed just a smidge of that right now, as humiliated as he’s already been tonight. 

 

He let his lips part, mouthing at the erection in front of him with exceptional eagerness. All the while he took in deep, heaving breaths through his nose; there was something about that heady smell he’d never get enough of. 

 

Eventually his teasing was cut off as the grip in his hair tightened, forcing Ryoken to meet Yusaku’s eyes. He was clearly affected - the way his gaze was hooded and the deep flush from his face down to his chest spoke volumes. 

 

“Stop teasing already and get on with it.” Despite giving a direct order his voice didn’t quite match up. His breath was already coming in heavy pants and Ryoken could feel the hand on his head trembling. 

 

After a quick nod he begun obeying his orders eagerly. Tugging down Yusaku’s underwear, he felt his breath hitch at being face to face with his cock. Without waiting for any further prompting he took it in hand, giving it a few lazy strokes before starting to press soft kisses along the shaft. Teasing still? Perhaps, but if the tightening grip on his hair was indication Yusaku couldn’t have minded it too much. 

 

Soon enough he let his mouth start to wander, kisses eventually leading to the head of Yusaku’s cock. The both of them knew the coy, fleeting licks Ryoken left on it belied his admirable, if initially somewhat surprising, competence when it came to giving head. 

 

Ryoken realized he must have let his absent minded teasing draw out too long because eventually he felt Yusaku’s fingers pressing against his mouth and forcing it open. 

 

“Get on with it already…” 

 

And so he did. Grabbing Yusaku’s cock by the base, he parted his lips and took him into his mouth. The resulting groan was enough to make his own cock twitch, but now wasn’t the time for dealing that that. If he had realized somewhere during the course of their sexual relationship that he might’ve had a thing for orgasm denial, well that’s just how things had panned out. 

 

He took it slowly at first, focused on technique more than anything else; what he didn’t have in his mouth he stroked with his hand. The slight unsteadiness he could feel in Yusaku’s grip on his hair made it clear when he had done a suitable job with the warm up. Pulling back for a moment to breathe, he continued stroking him eagerly and took the opportunity to look up. 

 

Yusaku looked absolutely gorgeous right now; not that he didn’t always, some part of Ryoken’s brain that wasn’t completely focused on the cock in his hand supplied. Yusaku, with his bright eyes and gentle smile and kind words was beautiful to him in any context, sexual or otherwise.

 

The admittedly sappy train of thought died down when he felt a hand covering his own, guiding Yusaku’s cock back against his lips. He didn’t wait for instructions this time. 

 

Instead he took it back in his mouth and, after a few tentative bobs of his head to get adjusted to the weight of it again, slowly worked his way to deep throating it with a unnatural sort of ease. Ryoken felt Yusaku’s free hand join the other, tangled tightly into his hair, and he loved every goddamn second of it. Having his face near flush with the base of that cock never felt any less exhilarating, and burying himself against his crotch, breathing in the scent that was so uniquely  _ Yusaku _  never felt any less grounding. 

 

The choked moan from above him certainly isn’t missed as Ryoken hollows his cheeks, sucking eagerly as his works his way back up Yusaku’s cock, all the way to the tip before sliding back down and taking him down to the base. It doesn’t take long before the grip on his hair tightened again and he’s being forced down as Yusaku started to fuck his mouth; he certainly doesn’t mind, and Yusaku is well aware he can take it in stride. Letting his jaw fall slack he allows his mouth to be used as little more than a glorified onahole and that thought sends a shiver up his spine. Tonight really was about indulging in his most base wants at this point anyways, wasn’t it? 

 

Yusaku’s heavy panting made it clear he was getting close, and the way Ryoken could see the muscles in his stomach contracting as he tried to stave off his inevitable orgasm was mesmerizing. Putting renewed effort into his actions he grabbed Yusaku’s hips and forced him all the way to the back of his throat again, letting him feel the way it couldn’t help but spasm at the intrusion no matter how well Ryoken was able to handle it. He knew it was a surefire way to set Yusaku off, and tonight proved to be no exception.

 

“I’m — I’m getting close,” he warned, never relenting in fucking Ryoken’s mouth nonetheless. The way his voice caught as the pleasure started to overwhelm him was too much and Ryoken finally let a hand dip below his soaked waistband and take his own cock in hand, stroking fast and unrelenting as he matched pace with his mouth. It only took a few more moments before he found himself pushed flush with Yusaku’s body again, tasting cum on the back of his tongue and internally preening at the praise he was being showered with — how he felt so good, how sexy he looked on his knees like that, and how  _ cute _  he looked sitting there desperately working to find his own release. 

 

High on the evening’s mix of humiliation and debauchery, it didn’t take terribly long for Ryoken to find himself at his limit, gasping and whining in such an eager way he’d be embarrassed about it under any other circumstance. Thinking about everything that’d happened - about the shameful rush of wetting himself, about Yusaku’s resulting arousal, about letting himself be used as little more than an eager and pliant fuck toy - it was too much, and with a broken moan he came in his already wet underwear.

 

It took longer than usual for him to recollect himself well enough to come back to his surroundings even remotely grounded. When he did, the reality of the situation, a reality he had just gotten off to seconds prior, hit him full force and the humiliation sunk in once again. He was a grown man, sitting on his boyfriend’s floor in a puddle of his own piss and he had actually came as a result…

 

Before he could help it he felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and made a poor attempt at wiping them away before Yusaku noticed. 

 

It didn’t really work, but Yusaku refrained from commenting on it. He surprisingly could display an exceptional amount of tact when the situation called for it, when it came to Ryoken at least. 

 

Kneeling down - and cutting off anything Ryoken could try to say about the fact that he was getting  _ filthy _ , crouching in the puddle covering the floor of his apartment - Yusaku pressed his lips against Ryoken’s in a gentle kiss. Nothing about it matched their previous activities; there was no fire, no desperate heat, just… comfort. Reassurance that somehow Yusaku didn’t think any less of him after what had transpired. Ryoken found himself melting into it, wrapping his arms loosely around Yusaku’s neck as they kissed. 

 

Eventually his breathing evened out, and he let his head fall to rest against Yusaku’s shoulder. After a few moments spent in silence, Ryoken found his voice again. It was muffled thanks to his current position, but that was intentional; he still felt somewhat nervous about meeting Yusaku’s eyes despite the reassurance moments prior.

 

“Thank you… for not being weirded out by that,” he murmurs, burying his face in the crook of Yusaku’s neck. He can’t see the hint of a smile playing on his boyfriend’s lips, but he can hear it clear as day in his voice.

 

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I was a little more than ‘not weirded out’ by it.” A hand found its way to rest against Ryoken’s back, rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades in an attempt to get him to unwind further. “It was kinda… really hot honestly. Maybe that’s weird of me to say, but it was.” Pulling back a bit he takes Ryoken’s face in his hands, forcing him to look up. “By the looks of things you felt the same way, right?” He felt his face flush at the accusation, but he couldn’t find it in himself to voice any objection. Yusaku was right, plain and simple. 

 

After a moment he nodded, and despite everything he found himself smiling just a bit too. It was ridiculous really, to have been so mortified initially. Yusaku had never expressed any sort of distaste in his actions, intentional or otherwise, since they had started dating. Sure, this was… admittedly a much different situation than he had ever found himself in before, but he felt just as safe in Yusaku’s arms now than any time prior. There was no judgement, there never was, and that was one of the things Ryoken loved the most about him.

 

The tender moment didn’t last terribly long; as things cooled down between them, Ryoken became uncomfortably aware of the quickly cooling fabric clinging to his thighs. Grimacing, he made to stand up finally. His knees ached a bit thanks to the unforgiving flooring in Yusaku’s apartment, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that - just a sign of a job well done. Reaching out, he took Yusaku by the hand and started pulling on him up. A flash of confusion on his face prompts a hasty explanation.

 

“It’s getting irritating to keep these on. I want to take a shower now.” The unspoken request for company is answered when Yusaku squeezes his hand and gives him one of those soft, tender smiles only he’s privy too.

 

“That sounds like a good idea. We both need to clean up anyways, so I’ll join you.” 

 

A pragmatic response as usual. Ryoken didn’t take it personally in the slightest; the opposite was true, in fact. Yusaku was used to the fact that Ryoken still had trouble asking for emotionally intimate acts and managed to skirt around directly acknowledging them when they did happen. Ryoken appreciated the knowledge that he was allowed to take things at his own pace and open up step by step as he grew more comfortable in the relationship. He had never once felt pressured in any capacity, and the wholehearted concern and care Yusaku showed towards him constantly was just one more thing he adored about his boyfriend no matter how hard he found voicing the sentiment to be. 

 

He expressed affection differently, for now at least: holding hands when they were absentmindedly relaxing, nights spent curled up in bed together, mornings filled with lazy kisses. What he couldn’t express in words he had slowly come to show in actions. And Yusaku just… got that. Not once has he had to stumble through some sort of excuse or explanation for his lack of verbal affection, and that was incredibly comforting in a way he never could have expected something to be. It felt more intimate than any physical action they had taken, and it wasn’t something that  _ needed _  to be expressed in words.

 

“Hey, you alright?”

 

He must have been spacing out big time, because when Ryoken blinked it was like he had suddenly snapped back into existence. The shower was running and steam had already begun filling the poorly ventilated room. Yusaku had also stripped down, leaning up against the counter as he watched Ryoken fumble through an apology. 

 

After peeling off his soaked clothing (which proved more difficult than he had expected), Ryoken stepped into the shower and let the heat begin to work away at the last dredges of tension remaining in his body. Yusaku followed soon after; the shower was definitely too small to be used comfortably with the two of them in there together, but neither really minded. 

 

After washing up they allowed themselves some time to just soak, the warmth of the shower comforting in the aftermath of the rather intense evening. Rather uncharacteristically, Ryoken also allowed himself to give into a sudden impulse; wrapping his arms against Yusaku from behind, he held him close and pressed a tender kiss to his shoulder, and then neck, and up to his jawline before Yusaku took the clue and tilted his head a bit, allowing them to properly lock lips. The kiss was slow and careful in a way Ryoken hardly ever initiated himself, and it spoke volumes.

 

Thank you for accepting all of me: the past and the present and the unclear future, my mistakes and flaws and baggage. Just… me as I am, no matter what. 

 

The way Yusaku smiled against his lips, something soft and caring, Ryoken could truly believe that acceptance was something that would never change. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that... was a thing.
> 
> This was my first time actually writing nsfw to the end, and the very first time I've posted anything remotely saucy lmfao. Of course it would be piss stuff because why wouldn't it. I had a sudden compulsion to write it at 4am and it's horribly self indulgent through and through, but it's 2019 and my resolution was to be as horribly self indulgent as I want because that's how you live your best life. Also this got weirdly feelsy at the end and I think it's because I have a thing for Ryoken not knowing how to be honest with himself or show any kind of emotional vulnerability and I want him to work through that with his bf eventually but for now you get piss instead
> 
> I'm so sorry to everyone who knows me and reads this
> 
> Find me on twitter for all your cursed content: https://twitter.com/otoutouji
> 
> (Like I said I wrote this ungodly early in the morning so sorry for any grammar/formatting errors, I'll fix them as I notice once I'm more awake)


End file.
